fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
1971 Plymouth GTX
|make = |model = GTX |production = 1967-1971 |status = Discontinued |class = |Driver = Dominic Toretto |Used for = Stealing n nuclear codes in New York City |Fate = Damaged & Abandoned (presumably impounded) |plate = KLQ 6341 |Appears In = |See Also = Plymouth Road Runner 1970 Plymouth Barracuda}} The 1971 Plymouth GTX is a car driven by Dominic Toretto in The Fate of the Furious. ''The Fate of the Furious'' Notes “This is a body style I've always been a major fan of. This car in black, with 16-inch wide rear tires and a stance that’s as low as we could physically accomplish, gives it a very dark and ominous presence. It's a perfect match for Dom in Fast 8. I would love to see Dodge bring back a retro version of the '71 GTX. If it came with a Hellcat motor and 6-speed manual transmission, I'd be the first in line to pick one up.” - Dennis McCarthyDennis McCarthy discusses "Fate of the Furious" cars Media Gallery Screenshots New York City - Bridge (F8).png GTX Side-View (NYC).png 1971 Plymouth GTX - Turning onto a NYC street.png 1971 Plymouth GTX (Aerial View).png Plymouth GTX Observation (Cipher - F8).png 1971 Plymouth GTX (God's Eye Observation).png 1971 Plymouth GTX Side View (God's Eye).png 1971 Plymouth GTX Side View - NYC Alley (God's Eye).png 1971 Plymouth GTX - Engine Misfire.png God's Eye - 1971 Plymouth GTX (F8).png 1971 Plymouth GTX Rear View (License Plate).png 1971 Plymouth GTX (En Route to Nuclear Football).png En Route to Nuclear Football (NYC Aerial View - F8).png 1971 Plymouth GTX (Times Square, NYC).png The Streets of New York (1971 Plymouth GTX).png 1971 Plymouth GTX (Manhattan, NY).png Heading Back to Rendezvous (1971 Plymouth GTX - New York City).png 1971 Plymouth GTX - Front View.png 1971 Plymouth GTX - Grill.png 2017 Subaru BRZ (Rear View - License Plate).png 1971 Plymouth GTX - Through the Flower Shop.png 1971 Plymouth GTX (Side View).png 1971 Plymouth GTX (New York - F8).png 1971 Plymouth GTX - Knocking Down the Scaffolding.png 1971 Plymouth GTX & 1966 Corvette C2 Sting Ray.png Letty chasing Dom (New York City).png Dom vs. Letty (GTX vs C2 Sting Ray).png Plymouth GTX - Harpooned.png Tej to the Rescue (New York City).png Second Harpoon to Dom's GTX (NYC).png Dom towing Tej & Letty (NYC).png Dom's 1971 Plymouth GTX (New York).png Dom towing Letty & Tej (New York).png Deckard waits for Dom (2016 Jaguar & 1971 Plymouth GTX - NYC).png 1971 Plymouth GTX (Headlights).png GTX (Side Door Harpooned).png 2010 Bentley Continental (Rear View - License Plate).png 1971 Plymouth GTX (Tethered).png Tethered GTX feat. C2 Sting Ray (New York).png Dominic Toretto - Trapped (New York City).png Harpooned GTX feat. Bentley (1).png Harpooned GTX feat. Bentley (2).png 1971 Plymouth GTX vs. 2010 Bentley Continental GT BR9.png 1971 Plymouth GTX - Trying to Escape (New York).png 1971 Plymouth GTX (Side View - Escape from NY).png No More RWD (Damaged GTX).png '71 Plymouth GTX, '66 Corvette Sting Ray, 2016 Jaguar Type-S & 2016 Mercedes AMG (DAMAGED).png Deckard chasing after Dom (Wrecked '71 GTX).png References Category:The Fate of the Furious Cars Category:Muscle cars